


桑光*旅夜

by Aderes



Series: FF14 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aderes/pseuds/Aderes
Summary: 曾经orphan出去过的超短篇，存档。
Relationships: Thancred Waters/Reader, Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Series: FF14 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954012
Kudos: 1





	桑光*旅夜

光望进他的眼睛，那双一贯清亮的琥珀色里如今滤去了平日里的调笑，只剩一点欲求和暧昧沉在眼底，他轻轻拉过她那只受伤的手，在手背上落了一个羽毛般柔软的吻。

她为了掩饰自己因为羞赧而涨得通红的脸，低头伏到他的怀里去解他胸前的皮带扣，算是默许。

于是他们就在这个破旧的旅馆房间里一面接吻，一面互相为对方宽衣解带。墙上的影子渐渐从两个融成一个，她敏锐的五感也在一点点被他温柔的动作销蚀，朦胧间只隐约听见他附在着自己的耳旁说着让她后颈发麻的情话，和他沾了唾液的手指去触自己乳尖时自己压抑的吸气声。不甘就这么被他牵着感觉走，她重新抬起脱力的手，伸入他尚未脱下的衬衫，学着他的手法抚摸他腰腹的敏感区域，用掌心和指腹代替嘴唇去吻他的伤疤，去捻他发硬的乳头和性器。他也乐得享受，大剌剌地仰躺在床上任她蹂躏，连同脆弱的咽喉都一并交予她。

她扒紧他光裸的肩，慢慢沉下腰。他的手从她的脊背滑到她颤抖的臀上，微微使力掐紧富有弹性的软肉，把自己的体温烙进她的肌肤，并趁她吃痛时叼住她的嘴唇，将不满碾灭在舌间的温柔中，顶碎在交合的动作里。她的十指陷进他的白发间，悬着一口气，试图在他猛烈的攻势下找出一个喘息的时机，好让自己把羞耻的呻吟吞进腹中。但事与愿违，他似乎存了心要作弄她，有意去舔她敏感的耳廓，即使她再怎么讨好地亲吻和绞紧，他依然不紧不慢地描着她已然发烫的耳垂。

数分钟间她便攀上顶端，湿润的内里紧紧裹住他，他抚上她紧阖的睫毛，像逗弄猫咪一样用指节蹭她的头顶。


End file.
